<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contained by Theirmajesty2139</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778745">Contained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139'>Theirmajesty2139</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work commissioned by tumblr user shusha-doodles<br/>Teeth is a bad bitch powerhouse of a woman who gets forced into Murkoff’s experiments and turned into a variant. <br/>Her first choice would be to ignore the Walrider's antics and let Chris Walker die. What is it to her if that asshole gets torn apart? <br/>But something Inside her makes her Step in. She nurses him back to health and slowly their begrudging tolerance of one another grows into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Walker/Original Character(s), chris Walker/Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh fuck, you’re hurt!"<br/>I stand before him as he lays crumpled on the ground. The Walrider had him, it’s hand tight around his throat and seconds away from tearing him to pieces. <br/>I don’t know why I stopped it. My first instinct was to keep walking and let the bastard die but at the last moment our eyes met and something overcame me. I threw myself into the fight. I tore the man from the Walrider's grip. He hit the floor and it’s attention diverted to me. It holds me feet in the air and we struggle. I claw at the swarm, tearing at its form with the claws that are set into my skin at the tips of my fingers. After only seconds it seemed to realise it’s power couldn’t penetrate my thick, reptilian skin. I suppose I have Jeremy to thank for that.<br/>It releases its hold on me, darting away at lightning speed and I fall to the ground, landing with a thump.<br/>I haul myself up onto my feet, the matching set of claws that extend from my toes scratching the linoleum.<br/>I head over to Chris and look him over as he struggles to sit up. </p><p>He glares at me, white eyes blinking rapidly in the artificial light.<br/>"No shit." He grunts, one hand guarding the huge gash which is torn down his arm. <br/>"You know what? Fine. If you’re gonna be like that then die here, fucker."<br/>I speak, slightly irritated and turn to leave. He reaches out, his huge fingers wrapping around my wrist.<br/>"Wait!" His voice booms and I still, his voice is filled with so much pain and desperation I change my mind about breaking his fingers. <br/>I sigh. "Okay. We need to get you somewhere safe so I can fix you up then you’re not my business anymore." <br/>I wrap one arm around his back and pull. He groans, splaying his legs in an attempt to right himself. <br/>"Ugh! Heavy, ain’t you?"<br/>He grunts, torn lips turning up into a snarl. <br/>"Bitch." He hisses and I pull him hard, my claws cutting into his flesh. <br/>"I was going to be gentle but never mind." I snort and drag him across the floor.<br/>He grunts and grumbles to himself but otherwise stays quiet. <br/>With some effort I manage to drag him into a dark, little room. <br/>I set him down on the floor and leave him to go barricade the door.<br/>The room used to be someone’s office and I use the remains of their desk to lock us In the dimly lit room. <br/>Chris lays very still, staring up at the ceiling, the only indication that he’s alive being the slow rise and fall of his chest. <br/>I watch silently, wondering why exactly I have put myself in this situation. I knew very little about Chris besides his name and infamous reputation. I would be doing so many people a favour by letting him die but something deep inside me drives me not to leave.<br/>I fumble in my pockets for my supplies. I don’t have much. Since the experiments curtesy of Jeremy Blaire I don’t have to eat very often and most of my skin is completely impenetrable because of the scales that grow under the top layer of my flesh.<br/>I pull out a thin roll of gauze and a needle with a victorious laugh.<br/>I kneel at the large mans side and I inspect the wound on his upper arm.<br/>"I need to stitch you up if you wanna live." I speak half to myself and half to him as I assess the damage. "I would like to Irrigate the wound with boiled water but I doubt I can get any of that and I don’t have anything to sterilise the needle so.." <br/>I pause claws scratching absentmindedly at my hair as I think. "Think you can fight off an infection, big guy?"<br/>He shrugs, grunting as my finger traces the damaged skin. <br/>I fish around in my pockets again and find a spool of black thread. <br/>"This will do. Just gimme a minute." <br/>He stays silent and watches as I struggle to thread the needle. My claws are weapons used for killing not healing. <br/>I groan in frustration and he gives a breathy laugh. <br/>I look over at him, fighting the upward quirk of my lips. <br/>"Fuck you, man. You wanna do this?"<br/>He snorts. "No. Can’t."<br/>I sigh and keep trying. A hundred attempts later I finally thread and knot the needle. <br/>"Okay, Walker. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."<br/>He nods and takes a breath.<br/>I pierce his skin, mumbling to myself as I do.<br/>"Want these stitches spaced a quarter-inch from each other. Gotta keep space between the torn skin and the stitch..."<br/>He grunts and groans, attempting to pull his arm away each time I move the needle. I hold him still, my strength overpowering his despite my small size.<br/>"Stop fucking struggling I’ve gotta think."<br/>I scold, glare fixed fiercely on him. He huffs but tries his best to stop flinching.<br/>"You good?" I ask trying my best to sound indifferent as I stitch him back up. <br/>"Yes...." He pauses for a moment. "Hurts like bitch." <br/>I give a little snort and tilt his face away with my spare hand. <br/>"It’ll be easier if you don’t watch."<br/>He says nothing but follows my command. I keep stitching in silence for several minutes when he finally speaks.<br/>"How do you know how to do this?" He grunts, voice a little slurred and teeth gritted with pain.<br/>"Heh, I was a doctor before all this." I gesture to myself. "I was actually someone important before they got their hands on me and made me into this." <br/>I flex the claws that extend from my hands and look down at one foot which now looks more like a paw. <br/>"Still good." He speaks quietly, meeting my eyes for a moment before turning away again.<br/>I let myself grin into the darkness. Maybe he’s not so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow shusha at  https://shusha-doodles.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>